


Kinktober 2018 - Monsters and the heir

by SebaGrellisLove



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Aphrodisiacs, Birthday Smut, Creampie, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fisting, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Glory Hole, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Inflation, Kinktober, M/M, Medical Kink, Mirror Sex, Monsters, Multi, NSFW, NSFW Art, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Princess - Freeform, Rimming, Sadism, Shameless Smut, Tentacle Monster - Freeform, Titfucking, Waxplay, Werewolf, cross-dressing, deep-throating, evil scientist, feederism, just everything kinky ok lets goooooooo, mastrbation, mummy - Freeform, vampire, xenophlia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebaGrellisLove/pseuds/SebaGrellisLove
Summary: Princess Noir, future queen of the kingdom of monsters, invited several creatures to her chambers to celebrate the holy month of monsters - showing her worship towards her folk in a quite new, original way. Charles and other monsters are just happy to find some pleasure in this hell hole.Kinktober oneshots from hell





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 1 - CHARLES X NOIR  
> Face-Sitting  
> Have fun darlings

Whenever he stepped into the throne room he felt out of place. Like a piece of an artwork that was more a mistake than actual part of the drawing. Even though he was living in the kingdom of monsters where everyone looked crooked and wild and misshapen - he was the worst. At least he thought. His actual body had died thousands of years ago, in a time when everything was better. Hotter. Now his body was limb, rotten and wrapped in pieces of cloth. He tried a weak smile when he stepped into the throne room, the princess in front of her majestic seat and a soft smile pointed towards him.  
She was beautiful compared to any of her folks. Her gold hair was laying in curls down her shoulders, her cheeks were round and shiny and two massive black horns rolled down her temples. Normally she would be wearing a dress or something formal but right now Charles couldn´t believe his own eyes. She was wearing a black, almost see-through dress with puffy laces at the end. He could see her body under it and felt immediately out of place. He shouldn´t be seeing his princess like this.  
His princess. How he saw her standing there it did really feel like she was his to have. Only his and no one else was allowed to touch her. But he didn´t even dare touching her. He was just a mummy boy in the worst kind of sense.  
»Charles«, she said and put a shiver down his spine. He could´ve collapsed with this simple word, just her voice making him thoughtless. If he could he would´ve given her everything he had, even the few pieces of cloth that held him together. With her neatly painted finger nails she lured him towards her and her throne. Shaking legs that weren´t really under his control moved forward until he stood merely an inch infront of her.  
She smelled like a dream. She smelled so beautifully that he could´ve taken a bite of her right there. Put his lips on hers and never let go. But he couldn´t. This was the princess he was having wet thoughts about. This wasn´t right.  
»It´s the first day of our holy month«, she whispered in Charles ear, putting her long arms around his neck and playing with the little, blond hairs he had. »It´s a tradition for the princess to worship her folk and the diversity it comes with. To show her admiration for those hundred of faces she stands for.«  
»Y-Yes, princess«, Charles said. He could feel the panic in his throat. Desire. Ugly, sticky desire that he could suffocate from. Desire that only she could put out.  
»Would you make the honor of spending this first night with me?«, Princess Noir asked and put her hand on his cheek. Her touch made him quiver. He nodded silently.  
»Would you be mine to worship?«, she asked on and this time he was able to open his mouth.  
»Yes, princess«, he said with wet eyes, »I am all yours, my princess. Every wish will be my command, princess.«  
»Then kiss me, Charles«, Noir said and before any of them could really think about it their lips crashed against each other. Charles stepped forward and put his hands on her hips, than her ass, playing with the skin under her robe. First they only kissed mouth on mouth, their wet lips pressing against each other. Than he was wild enough to put his tongue in her mouth, passing her lips and then touching what must´ve been her tongue. It was a weird fight they were having - not only their bodies being pushed around by themselves but also their tongues. He could taste her body, her tongue, her teeth.  
They parted only for a second so Charles could take a deep breath returning his mouth to her lips. He didn´t realise it at first but Noir was pushing him towards a little room that was only seperated from the throne room by a see-through layer of pink fabric. When they pushed through it they fell to the floor.  
Both gave a giggle when they realised how harsh they had been. It wasn´t like Charles always dreamed of this moment to happen so he could have his princess all for himself but now that he was he wouldn´t leave just one second unspend. He would give his princess all he had because that was how you worked with a princess. Everything or nothing.  
He returned his lips to her neckline, to the fragile bones under her soft skin, sucked on it and kissed it and licked it with his coarse tongue.  
»Charles, you scallywag«, she yelled when he took the rim of her robe and ripped it from her body so that he could see her beautiful skin even better. There she was on full display for him. He couldn´t take his eyes of her. Well formed round breasts that were softer than sponge cake and ...  
»Well, don´t let your princess wait«, she giggled and put her hands on his head, pulling him down onto he breasts. He didn´t hesitate long. A princess shouldn´t be waiting he thought while he put his lips around her nipple and started sucking. First he was caucious. He never really did this and he was afraid to hurt hurt her but every touch of her body was pushing adrenaline and excitement through his veins. This was the first thing in a century that just felt right about this godforsaken world. Him lying on top of his princess, his body rubbing against hers and his mouth thoughtlessly sucking on one breast while his other hand played with the other one. He felt like a mummy boy in literal sense returning to his primal instincts and he never wanted to go back.  
Once or twice he used his teeth, enjoying the delightful squeals his princess gave from smiling lips. After a while she took his head again, raising it so he could see his sweaty face. Some of his bandages had come loose and she tugged one of them behind his ear.  
Then she rolled over him. It was a weird feeling having her rubbing against him now, being so close, almost burning him from the inside. Inside, he thought, was exactly where he wanted to be. He wanted to touch her again, kissing her, sucking on her, just taking every thing he had to offer him.  
»You hungry?«, she asked and he nodded eagerly. He couldn´t wait for her to move her body upwards until her pussy was right above him. Glistening wet and ready for him. Even here she smelled like a goddess. Charles was sure by now that there must´ve been some kind of spell that made him a submissively obeying fool for her. He had never felt like this but if he could, he would like to feel like this every day from now on.  
She suddenly pushed her whole body down on Charles face. He didn´t complain. Rather, he started to move his tongue over the wet lips, trying to push them apart with his lips, warming them with hot, rhythmic puffs of his breath. For a while he circled the outsides of her, than pushed his tongue in the warm pulsing insides she was offering him so eagerly.  
From the side of his eye charles could see how she was twitching, feeling it all over him. It was more than a relieve for him to know that he did something right. That he did her right.  
»Charles«, she sighs, her words merely a sigh on her lips while he pushed his tongue in and out of her, worried that he was doing it right, that he was doing it satisfying enough.  
»God, you hellhound«, she giggled and started rocking back and forth, giving even more movement to his tongue and lips. He takes what he can get, sucks and licks and breathes and hums as much as he can. With his hands he trails over her body. Her legs, her thighs, her waist, her boobs - he can barely see anything from down here but he knew that everything he could touch was perfect and, just for this night, his.  
It didn´t take him long until Noir started rocking on him, shaking and shivering like a demon had taken control of her. In a world like this he wouldn´t even been surprised. Her little voice gave a sigh of satisfication, than she started rolling down from him, lying on his out streched arm and pressing her hot face against his chest.  
Charles licks his lip and chin and everything he can get a hold of, taking in the sweetness that was his princess. »Did I do good, princess?«, he asked with a shaky breath.  
She opened her eyes looking up to him. There was something glowing in the green around her pupils, something far from human, far from normal. Something that made his thoughts all week and mushy.  
»Oh, we haven´t even started«, she whispers, pulling herself up and kissing him again. And he is so thankful with the wish upon his lips that this night might never end. He could do this forever. Day for Day for Day as long as he was with his princess. His astonishing beautiful princess.  
His.


	2. DAY 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHARLES AND NOIR AND MALEFIC  
> Medical Play + Begging

He had totally lost grip on the time or date or how long they had been doing it in the light of her room. He worked out that this wasn´t her first occasion, that she had celebrated the holy month of monsters more than this one time. But he was grateful that it was with him. That he was a chosen one that could be with her, even for a few nights.   
They had been doing it like the rabbits and were just taking a short break, lying in a bed, holding each other and slowly stroking their fingers over their sweaty skin when another swung open and a man with a suitcase came in. It was obvious that he was dressed for the occasion - the only thing he was wearing was a lab coat with a useless big black cross on his arm and a surgical mask on his mouth. His eyes shimmered yellow.   
»Ah«, Noir grinned and stood up as if she wasn´t naked and lying next to Charles. He was confused but played along. »Charles, may I introduce you to Doc Malefic?«  
»Hi«, Charles said.   
»Ah, my patient«, Malefic grinned, »I assume, yes princess?« He grinned like an evil scientist, which he probably was. His teeth almost were as yellow as his eyes and Charles didn´t trust him a bit. He wanted to be alone with his princess and not with this creep. But maybe he had been wrong all the time. He wasn´t special to her, he was just a toy for the festivities of this annual celebration. Because he was a monster and she was to worship him.   
»Princess?«, he asked shy and she put up a hand to silence him and explain.   
»Charles, we just make things a bit more fun, you know? Enjoying or selves on all the levels. It won´t hurt, I promise, as long as you follow Docs instructions.«  
When Charles didn´t move she put on a sweet smile that could´ve melt him in seconds. »You can do that for me, can you?«  
He nodded and stood up from the bed, standing in front of the shady new doctor. He could see Malefics buisness down there and even though he never had a problem with being with another man, this was the first time for him really being with another man.   
Malefic put his suitcase on the bed, opened and pulled out a syringe with a ominous green liquid inside. Charles hated syringes. Even in his lifetime he hated them and it didn´t make anything better that he was basically dead already.   
»It will hurt only for a second, yes?«, Malfic said. Charles wanted to run away but before he could even move, and he was sure he couldn´t even do that, the pointy end of the syringe pushed through his skin. For a moment there was nothing and then, suddenly, everything at all. His brain send so many warnings out that he couldn´t even concentrate. He tried to explain the heat that was coming from the place where he was stung but Malfic put one hand on Charles neck and pushed him towards himself.   
»Liking the heat, yes?«, he asked, his hot breath so close to Charles that he couldn´t even think. A moment ago he only wanted his princess but now he wanted everything he could get. He wanted to get the heat out of his body, to fuck and be fucked. God, he would´ve given anything for Malfic to go down on him just to end this stinging heat.  
»Hell, what was that?«, he asked between breathing, feeling his finger tips twitching, his eyes teary and wet.   
»Oh, just a little special from my lab«, Malfic giggled and forcefully pushing Charles to his knees. »So, I guess, now you really want something from me, little mummy. But the thing is I won´t give it to you just like that. It would be just a waste of all our time if I´d be submissive like that, wouldn´t it be?«  
»Yes«, Charles agreed without really thinking about it, »yes, fuck, yes, really submissive.«  
Noir sat next to them, watching everything with a glow in her eyes. She really had a show here, hadn´t she?  
»So, what do we do now with you, huh?«, Malfic asked. Charles didn´t know what to say because the answer was so obvious. He wanted to be fucked, to fuck, to be fucked, to fuck - for ever and ever until the stinging heat under his body was gone. If it would ever be gone. And under the fabric of Malfics labcoat he could see the rough shape of his penis. If he was just fast enough he could get the heat out of his system - do something with the energy he got. But that wouldn´t be so easy, he figured. Because Malfic still had his grip on Charles head, his finger entangled in his hair and holding him away from Malfics body.   
»Tell me, what do you want, little mummy«, Malfic asked and Charles was sure that there was something twitching under his lab coat. God, he was so ready, he was so done.   
»F-Fuck me«, he asked silently, his eager eyes pointed to Malfics piece, so close, so far away.   
»What did you say, I didn´t quite understand you, little mummy«, Malfic added..  
»By god and the heavens, I can´t«, Charles screamed and ignored Malfics question, pushing the lab coat aside and pushing his head to the other mans penis. With one hand he grabbed his balls with the other one he touched himself. For a moment he stared at the penis - he never had done this before but he would´ve done anything to get the weight of his body. He opened his mouth and pushed over Malfics lenght. It was surprising how big the other man was and how helpless Charles felt with the strange liquid inside his veins. He wanted to gag but couldn´t and after a while he was accustomed to the weird feeling in his throat. When he was he started pushing forward and backward, giving a gagging sound from his throat whenever the lenght in his mouth parted from his wet inside. He was slow at the start and got faster and faster with the minute. His hands fiddled with Malfics balls.   
It took him with surprise when Malfic put his hand back on Charles head and started pushing him rhythmically against his body - close to the heat and away from it again. Again and again and again, his moans getting louder and filled with more and more pleasure the longer Charles sucked on the other man. Noir hat felt better than this but atleast he could feel his body cooling down again. And this wasn´t that bad. He could grow fond of this art of pleasure. He could even grow fond of Malfic as the other man wasn´t that annoying when you had his dick in your mouth.   
»Fuck, little mummy«, he sighed and pressed Charles mouth so close against his skin that, for a moment, Charles wasn´t able to breath. He could feel the sticky sensation taking over his mouth, running down his throat and chin and being everywhere. He wanted to breath but there was just cum all inside his mouth, killing every other taste he had ever encountered before. Malfic was rough. He pushed Charles from his dick to the floor where he spit out all the cum he hadn´t been able to swallow. God, it didn´t even taste that bad - not even for his dead taste buds. He almost wanted to do it again.   
No, he wanted it to be done to him. Over and over again, maybe by Malfic, maybe by Noir, maybe by every goddamn monster in this goddamn world.  
»So tell me«, Malfic said, slowly breathing, »what do you want, mummy boy.«


End file.
